1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rocker arms for internal combustion engines, particularly of the kind having a portion made of ceramics in order to attain good wear resistibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rocker arm partly made of ceramics is known in the art and has been used in some LPG engine equipped vehicles. In such a rocker arm, only a portion for contact with a cam is made of ceramics so as to efficiently improve the wear resistibility. Use of ceramics in the prior art rocker arm is therefore directed to the durability, reliability, maintenance, etc. of the engine and has no direct relation to the engine performance such as engine power, etc.